


【戴亚】列车

by TRIPLOID



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIPLOID/pseuds/TRIPLOID
Summary: 有一个说法是月神在天上是卢娜（月亮女神），在地上是戴安娜（山林女神），在冥界是赫卡忒（冥界女神）。
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari





	【戴亚】列车

文/列车

•

*她乘星而降，带来月亮，却夺走所有的星光。*

••

这是一个没有魔法的世界。

是夜醉深，星星不误。

卢娜已逃离黑幕，普世的价值全都死去。

不听大人话的小女孩蜷在绿意不显的叶下，翳翳中大白鸟布偶为她担住所有黑色的冷意。

风在簌簌作响，呼着反反复复的曲段儿，来回着拭过万物耳畔；星踩着闲散的鼓点，触到我的目光，便故意顽劣地在遥远的两个世界间躲躲藏藏，参差或渐次点亮又暗去，攫取着你的心神，推着她坠入梦境。

静默的朔夜，是只属于星星——月亮出现了？晃人的月光毫不温柔地亲吻着睡梦中的眼睛，似又在呜咽……惹得蒙眬中的小女孩难受地眯缝着眼。

她举手齐眉，挥赶跑多余的光，始觉眼前伫着一列火车，亮着两眼大灯的车头此刻正面着自己。等她逐渐适应了光，才看清从列车上走下了一位身着成套深色制服的女子。

女子走到车头前检视，忽向右转身而恰与怔怔的小女孩四目相对。透明的尘埃畅游在温黄的光中，环住了站得笔挺的女子，就像是把她关在了玻璃展示橱里。大大小小透过她的发丝罅隙或飞虫的隐翅所成的光斑跌在她的脸上晕落鳞次，硬挺的帽檐压不住青白混驳的波浪鬈发在碎细的风里蓬蓬然拢散、在流飘的光下熠熠然生辉，与泛着黄铜光泽的帽徽、衔在袖尾的金属纽扣交相辉映。目及小女孩的懵懂无措，女子极自然地抬出了惯匿在腰的手。她戴着白色手套的左手指尖沿着帽檐边缘从最左起始、跃过大半弧度，终止于帽缘中央——而后扶高帽舌，使得无所依的光束在此刻有机可乘地滑落到额前的碎发上，拂蓝灰蒙的眼眸。光在颊边流转，在眼波游动，她只淡淡一笑，而光与影则擅自加深着她嘴边的高低深浅，让她变得愈发地亮了。

——卢娜来到了人间。

她单腿立定，另一半身子不疾不徐地掠过半个圈背过身去，拉下帽檐，她便再无后顾地没入阴影。

火车吟呜、启航，在黑夜里兀自发着光。隆隆轰鸣声中它清晰可见地慢慢抬升到某一空阔的高度，然后前进、前进，直至在遥远的天际化为星星、消泯。

这下，星星全都黯淡了——除了小女孩的眼里。

• • •

又是一个新月的夜晚，卢娜缺了席。

少女怀抱着小小的鸟状布偶，偎在树下，黑暗里眼皮困倦地耷拉，也不忘傻笑，也不知乐乎何物。

风闯过枝叶，沙沙的。

天野里，星星在摇曳，似要堕入凡尘。

这是一个没有魔法的世界……

**Author's Note:**

> 有一个说法是月神在天上是卢娜（月亮女神），在地上是戴安娜（山林女神），在冥界是赫卡忒（冥界女神）。


End file.
